<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cold shoulder by todorokitouya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307988">cold shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya'>todorokitouya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this little light of mine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokitouya/pseuds/todorokitouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey there, stranger. haven’t seen you in a while.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this little light of mine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cold shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hey there, stranger.” johnny greeted, causing ten to flinch and shove his head in his locker. “haven’t seen you in a while. where have you been?”</p><p>	“this locker room is for omegas only.” ten stated, avoiding the question, with his head still stuck in his locker.</p><p>	“coach said that i could have five minutes to talk to you.” johnny mumbled, sniffing the air. “seriously, ten. what’s wrong with you? why have you been avoiding me?”</p><p>	“i’m not avoiding you. i’ve just been,” ten paused, pretending like he was searching for something in his locker. “busy.”</p><p>	“oh, please.” johnny scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “you’re never too busy for taeyong or yuta.”</p><p>	ten slammed his locker shut and turned to face johnny for the first time in weeks. “they’re my best friends. it’s… different”</p><p>	“of course it is, ten.” johnny mumbled, rolling his eyes and sniffing the air again. he went to turn around before a small hand grabbed him by the arm. </p><p>	“what the hell is that supposed to mean, johnathan?” ten asked, teeth clenched together. “why does it matter to you what i spend my time doing? it's not like we’re together, or anything.”</p><p>	that must’ve struck a nerve in the alpha because he shrugged ten’s hand off and stormed off. </p><p>	“wait!” ten shouted, just as johnny got to the door. “im pregnant.”</p><p>	johnny paused and sniffed the air one last time, before walking out of the locker room, leaving behind a distressed ten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>